


Dinner for Dorks

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Stargazer [13]
Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shou wanted was a nice, quiet double date with him, Hiroto, Aoi and Ruki. How did it turn into a massive bash for 30 people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly revised version of a fic that was originally written in 2011 as part of the Stargazer series, and which marked the first appearance of GazettE in my fanficiton.

“It was one of those fortunate coincidences that three bands ended up rehearsing for Shibuya Seven Days in the same hall that day. It was an even more fortunate coincidence that the three bands in question were Alice Nine, The GazettE and Kra. (It was less fortunate, however, that Ruki and Saga turned up wearing the exact same shirt. Saga stewed about that one for awhile, especially since it was the official debut of My Extremely Cool New Outfit.)

Shou, especially, was pleased with this turn of events. With the way both Alice Nine and GazettE’s schedules had been lately, he hadn’t been able to see much of Ruki. He had a lot of friends outside his own band, true, but his bond with Ruki was something special. He was his friend, his mentor, and his former lover. (Well, one of his former lovers, anyway). And despite the fact they’d both found their soul mates within their own bands, that bond never really weakened.

And so it was that whenever they had downtime, Shou was planning what to do after rehearsal. He and Hiroto almost always went out to eat after one of these - who wanted to cook after playing all day? He’d just text Ruki and ask if he and Aoi would double-date with Shou and Hiroto, maybe to a nice, quiet sit-down place (as opposed to the noisy ramen joints he and his “husband” usually frequented) where they could really talk.

Rehearsal was finally winding down, and he sat at the edge of his drum riser, pulling out his phone, ready to make his plans. Unfortunately, as so often happened with this group, the plans were about to go awry. And as so often also happened, the “awry” involved Saga.

Unbeknownst to Shou, before leaving for rehearsal that day, Tora and Saga had a brief, rather vague discussion about getting a group together to go out after practice. It was something they did a lot, especially when rehearsing with Tokyo High Black - and, hey, THB vocalist Keiyuu was going to be right next door with Kra, wasn’t he? So why not invite him out, and a few other people as well?

And so, in a much less fortunate coincidence, Saga just happened to have left his bass bag on the drum riser right next to where Shou was sitting. As he leaned over to pick it up, he happened to glimpse what his friend was texting - “Join us for dinner? We’re just about done.”

Huh, Saga thought, Tora must have organized the dinner already, if Shou is inviting Ruki. I’d better get on the ball. He pulled out his own phone and began texting the other THB members, Jin and Reika - he figured Tora had taken care of inviting Keiyuu. “Going to dinner. Coming? More details later.”

As he was texting and walking, however, he bumped right into Nao, dropping his phone in the process - just as Shou stood up, yawning and stretching, and headed out to the men’s room, humming happily to himself, looking forward to his nice, quiet dinner with his beloved and his old, dear friends.

“Hey!” Nao said, picking up the phone. “Be careful, Saga! You don’t want to hurt yourself! Not with all the good things we have coming . . .” He happened to see what was on the screen. “Dinner?”

“Tora didn’t tell you? Not sure where we’re going yet."

Tora, meanwhile, finished putting away his guitar and walked over toward his lover - just in time to hear the “where we're going yet” part. Oh, hell, Saga was organizing the dinner? That was just a possibility he’d mentioned before they left, they hadn‘t made concrete plans. Well, whatever Saga wanted, Saga got - if his lover wanted to invite a group, he wasn’t going to begrudge him. He pulled out his own phone and texted Keiyuu.

Hiroto finished putting away his own instruments and looked up to see his lover gone from the room and everyone else intently clicking away at their phones. “What’s going on?” he said.

“Dinner,” said Saga. “We’re inviting people.”

“Oh.” Shou had mentioned something to him before - but it was supposed to be just a double date with Ruki and Aoi, wasn’t it? Maybe he’d heard wrong. Entirely possible - when Hiroto was focused on his music, nothing else seemed to matter. He pulled out his own phone. “I guess I’ll ask Uruha-kun, then.” Who, of course, would bring Reita and Kai along with him, since Reita was his best friend, and Kai . . . well, there were times when the two of them seemed kind of close . . .

Nao, meanwhile, was putting out invites of his own. “Hey, Yasuno wants to know if their whole band can come,” he said, looking up from his phone. “They want Taizo to get to know everyone” - referring to Kra’s new guitarist, who’d joined the band earlier that year.

“Why not?” said Saga. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“I thought you’d decided that?” said Tora.

“No, I thought YOU decided that,” Saga said. What the hell? This whole thing was Tora’s idea, wasn’t it? Fine, he’d left picking the place to him. He just needed to do a little bit of research . . . He fired up his phone’s browser and started searching.

“Can you tell me where it is before I message Kazuki-kun?” Nao said.

“Did anyone invite Ko-ki yet?” said Hiroto.

Meanwhile, Shou was delayed coming back from the bathroom because he bumped into Uruha in the hall. The two exchanged words about their respective bands’ rehearsals, expressed excitement about the upcoming festival, and then turned to go back to their own rehearsal rooms -

At which point, Uruha said, “I’ll see you in a bit, right?”

Shou looked confused. “In a bit?”

“The group dinner You know, the one that Saga is organizing. You messaged Ruki about it a few minutes ago, remember?”

“I messaged . . .” Oh, crap. Saga had been leaning over him when he sent that text. Had he seen what he was writing and thought . . .

His phone pinged. He pressed the button and saw a text from Ruki - “Looks like we've got a fuckload of people for dinner.” And Shou felt his heart drop into his stomach.

He dashed into Alice Nine’s rehearsal hall, to see everyone look up from their phones. Saga waved his, a triumphant smile on his face.

“We’re going to have close to 30 people!” he said.

So much for his quiet, intimate dinner with friends.

* * *

In the end, they wound up in a new, hip restaurant serving “neo-traditional” cuisine, with an adjoining nightclub. They were put in a private banquet room, among joyful cries of “Bill it to PSC!” from several of the group.

There were three tables. At one, Tora and Saga were holding court like the Two Princes of the Tokyo High Black Kingdom, surrounded by their session bandmates and a couple other friends. The second was the Mostly Rhythm Section Table With A Few Guitarists, headed up by Nao and featuring Yasuno, Ko-ki, Kai, Nao’s HAT bandmates, and Kra’s Yuura and Taizo occupying the other chairs.

And then, there was Shou’s table, which felt kind of like the Island of Misfit Toys, despite the presence of GazettE. There was also Hiroto’s old friend K from Born and Shin from ViViD. Shou and Hiroto were sitting across from Ruki and Aoi, just about the only remnant from the original plans.

Except every time he tried to draw Ruki into a conversation, the other vocalist’s attention was diverted by one of his bandmates, or by someone from one of the other tables making the rounds to say hello. He didn’t even have the full attention of his significant other. Hiroto and K were laughing and chatting like old schoolmates. Shou knew better than to be jealous - he was secure in how much Hiroto loved him - but he still left pretty damn left out.

To make matters worse, the pair decided to “go say hi to Taizo and make him feel welcome as a PSC guitarist” - which led to them scurrying off to the other table, where they remained, kneeling on either side of the newcomer until someone said, “Geez, Hiroto, pull up a couple of chairs! This isn’t a formal place, you don’t have to sit in seiza!”

Shou just sat there, brooding. And he usually didn’t brood. It took a lot to put him in a truly bad mood, but this evening did it. He’d been so looking forward to the peace and the quiet and the time alone with people he truly cared about, the short respite from how frantic their daily lives were.

Instead, he got just the opposite. He could hear the laughter from the other tables, the occupants of Nao's taking bets on whose band was going to last longest. “I’m already planning our 50th anniversary celebration!” Nao said, loudly, which brought about more laughter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nao happened to notice his bandmate at the other table. Even though he was mulling turning the reins of leadership over to Shou, Nao still felt very paternal toward the members of the band he co-founded. He felt he was responsible for their happiness.

Shou was most definitely not looking happy right now.

Nao excused himself, walked over to Shou’s table and settled down in the chair Hiroto had vacated when he went to talk to Taizo. “Shou-kun,” he said. “do you want to know about the 50th anniversary celebration I'm planning for us? It’ll be in Akihibara, of course.”

Shou could only give him a wan smile. “You plan way ahead.”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about your 50th anniversary with Hiroto! And we'll come to that party, of course.” He put his hand on his friend’s arm. “What’s wrong? You don’t seem yourself right now, Shou-kun - and you were yourself when we were rehearsing.”

Shou let out a deep sigh. He might as well tell Nao the truth - especially since everyone else at the table was engaged in conversation, not listening to him. “It’s . . . well, I’d planned this to be a double date for Ruki, Aoi, Hiroto and I. And somehow, it turned into . . .” He swept his hand around the room. “This.”

Nao nodded. “You haven’t had a chance to do that in awhile, have you? Reconnect with Ruki. And you’ve always been close.”

Shou nodded in return. His bandmate had hit it on the head. For all his seeming downright odd at times, Nao had moments of profound insight and wisdom - there was a reason he was the bandleader, and it wasn’t just because he was the eldest.

“I can see that,” he said. “Being disappointed at losing out on a close moment with a friend, that is. But . . .” He glanced around the room, lingering a bit on Saga, who was trying to find out from Tora just how he knew the answers to some of the more personal questions that had been used in the Saga birthday episode of Alice Nine Channel.

“We need to cherish our time with everyone, too, don’t we?” Nao said. “We don’t know how many more opportunities we’ll get to do something like this. You think we’ll all be together forever, that these get-togethers can happen all the time - but, sometimes, forever isn’t as long as you think it is.”

Shou was stunned into silence. Suddenly, he remembered that in years past, when they’d all gone out like this, there had been one more band with them, one more band vocalist in addition to himself and Keiyuu and Ruki . . . There had been no “always together” for Kagrra, and “forever” had come too soon for poor Isshi.

This went beyond Nao’s usual moments of clarity. It was . . . almost profound.

Nao patted Shou on the back. “You keep thinking about that 50th anniversary,” he said. “We’ll make sure it’s an even bigger party than this one.” He got up and headed back to his own table.

Shou sat quietly, thinking. Yes, he’d have opportunities to go out with Ruki and Aoi again - but how many times would Hiroto be able to welcome a new artist to the label while Saga grilled Jin and Reika about their loss of virginity (because if he'd been forced to spill that info on Alice Nine Channel, then everyone would be forced to spill) and Nao compiled a guest list for a party that wouldn’t happen until decades from now?

In another case of fortunate timing, Shin chose that moment to lean toward him and say, “Shou-kun, I hear you’re a grand master at rock-paper-scissors. Care to share your secrets? Seems my bandmates are organizing a tournament on session band night.”

A smile crept over Shou’s face. And how many opportunities would he have to fix the Unofficial PSC Rock-Paper-Scissors championship?

“Sure,” he said. “Come right over here, where nobody can hear us. . .”

* * *

When the dinner itself began winding down, some of the participants (especially the ones with early rehearsals or photoshoots the next day) headed for the trains or their cars. Others drifted to the nightclub next door.

Shou was going to be in the former group - until Hiroto rushed up to him, taking his hand in both of his. “Will you come next door and dance with me?” he said.

The vocalist blinked a little in surprise. He and Hiroto usually weren’t the clubbing type. Their evenings out together were usually spent going to see other bands - especially if a friend had a live - or shopping until the stores closed.

“Sure,” he said, “but why?”

Hiroto smiled, softly. “We haven’t done it yet. Gone dancing together, I mean. And I think it might be romantic.”

Shou suddenly threw his arms around Hiroto and pulled him close. There had been some nasty surprises earlier in the evening, but this was one hell of a nice one. “Let’s go.”

“And I’m sorry I disappeared for so long,” the little guitarist said as they walked toward the little hall that separated the restaurant from the club. “K and I just started talking to Taizo, and . . .”

“Hiroto, it’s okay.” Shou reached down and squeezed his lover’s hand. “We agreed when we started this that we wouldn’t be joined at the hip, remember? That we’d allow ourselves ‘me time’ as well as ‘us time?’ Besides, I made good use of my evening.”

“Oh?” Hiroto gave Shou a quizzical look.

“Yes. Here’s a tip - the rock-paper-scissors tournament ViViD is organizing? Don’t play against Shin.”

As they opened the door to the club and walked in, Shou realized his mood had done a complete turnaround from before. He’d made sure Shin knew his secrets for playing rock-paper-scissors - though he’d also had to let a couple of people who wandered over out of curiosity in on the lesson. He’d even gotten a few moments to talk to Ruki before the party broke up - it wasn’t what he’d had planned before, but it was something.

And now, he was entering a room full of flashing, colored lights and loud, thumping music - Kpop and remixes, mostly. The couples around them were of all kinds - male/female, male/male, female/female - so Shou had no qualms about letting Hiroto throw his arms around him and pull him close as they started to move.

It was very basic at first - just swaying together to the music. Then, Hiroto started to sway his hips a little more, getting into it, making the dance more sensual - and Shou followed suit, letting his hands wander over Hiroto’s hair and shoulders as they began to gyrate, their hips held just enough apart so that they weren’t rubbing against each other.

They had to hold back. They were in public, after all.

The music switched to a sexy groove. A husky female voice began to sing over the beats, “It’s coursing throughout my body, this hot beat . . . It’s running throughout my body, your hot beat . . . A never-ending dream . . .”

It was the kind of music that hit you straight in the heart and hips - and hormones. The sort of thing designed to hasten hookups, to make couples who were on the fence about whether they were going to go home with each other make the big decision.

For a couple already in love with each other, it was a sort of exquisite torture.

It was becoming harder and harder for Shou and Hiroto to hold back and restrain themselves. They were moving closer and closer, Shou’s hands starting to roam over Hiroto again, but bolder this time, moving up and down his back, closer to his ass. Their hips tilted toward each other as their movements became more sensual, more like a bump-and-grind.

Shou pulled back, and Hiroto tilted toward him, as if drawn by a magnet. Their lips were hovering near each other now, almost in a kiss. Anyone looking them would see a very beautiful young couple in deep longing for each other, and would almost be able to feel the heat coming from their bodies.

Finally, Shou pulled his head back a little and whispered, “Home.” And if Hiroto didn’t hear him, he didn’t have to.

They turned and headed for the door, rapidly, hand-in-hand.

* * *

The ride home seemed to take forever, the elevator ride up even more so. They got in a few kisses on their way to Shou’s apartment, but they only served to fuel the fire.

Fortunately, all the animals - Hiroto had brought Mogu here earlier in the day - had gone to sleep, so there were no furballs in their way as they made their way inside, Hiroto reaching in his pocket for his iPod. He reached over and turned on the table lamp just bright enough so that they wouldn’t fall over any furniture - because that would be one hell of a mood killer. His nimble guitarist’s fingers scrolled through the iPod rapidly, finding what he was looking for and dropping it into the sound system.

The same song they’d been dancing to in the club boomed out of the speakers. They were going to pick up exactly where they left off.

He held out his arms to Shou, and his lover embraced him gladly as they started to move together, just as they were before, except rubbing their bodies against each other as they swayed to the beat. Now, there was no need to put the brakes on.

Shou let his hand slide down Hiroto’s back, not stopping until he was caressing the firm, luscious ass, tightly encased in denim. Hiroto wrapped his arms around Shou’s neck, pulling his head down, and they kissed with everything they’d been holding back before.

Lips caressed lips tenderly, then hotly, parting to allow tongues to find each other and caress. Hips ground against each other, two growing erections starting to press together through layers of fabric. A soft sigh drifted from Hiroto, barely audible over the sensual thump of the music.

Hiroto parted from Shou just long enough to turn around, so his whole back was pressed against his beloved, molded to his body - and his ass was pressed against his hardening cock. He reached back with one arm, wrapping it up and around Shou’s neck, as his head dropped onto his shoulder, eyes closed and lips sensually parted.

They began to grind to the music, slowly, Hiroto rubbing his ass against Shou. The vocalist’s hands began to roam his beloved’s torso, running up and down his chest, gently pinching a nipple through his shirt . . . Hiroto sucked in a breath, pushing back harder against the other man, then moaned a little as Shou turned his head so he could kiss and nibble the smaller man’s neck.

“You’re so sexy,” Shou breathed, his lips right against Hiroto’s flesh. His right hand slid downward, teasingly slow, moving over his stomach, then down over the front of his jeans, over the part of Hiroto that was hard and aching for him.

Shou caressed through the layers of fabric, and Hiroto let out a long, delicious moan, grinding his hips harder. The fingers moved tantalizingly over his erection, teasing him as lips and tongue moved across his neck, and Shou’s other hand gently pinched his nipple again.

The iPod had moved to another song. Hiroto didn’t notice. All he cared about right now was warmth and sensation, Shou’s hot breath and wet tongue and teasing, stroking fingers. When the touch moved down to his thigh, he let out a small sound of frustration, grinding his hips against Shou harder.

“Do you want me to make love to you?” Shou purred, the fingers slipping back upward until he was toying with the button at the top of his fly. Hiroto moaned again, pushing upward into the touch, then back against Shou’s cock again.

“Yes,” he murmured. “God, please, yes.” And he felt Shou propel them a few steps across the room, toward the couch . . .

A gentle push, and Hiroto fell forward, so he was bent over, bracing his hands on the arm of the sofa, his lovely ass pointed upward. Shou reached around and down until he could unfasten the zipper and push pants and underwear downward, and then Hiroto heard another zip as Shou rid himself of his own pants - but not before retrieving a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

Hiroto moved his feet wider apart, spreading himself for what he knew was coming, his breath coming heavily in anticipation. When a slick finger started to push inside him, he moaned again, not even minding the small amount of discomfort - especially since it faded very quickly.

The finger pulled out, but pushed in again with a second, moving in and out, gently stretching him. Hiroto was gripping the arm of the couch now - the anticipation was almost painful, but he knew from experience that the more he waited, the better it was.

It always seemed to be that way with him and Shou.

When Shou pushed three fingers into him, there was a brief flash of genuine pain, but Hiroto breathed in hard, knowing it would go away. When it did, it was replaced by a pleasure so intense, he cried out softly.

“Shou,” he panted. “I want you. I want you so much . . .”

“Just a little more, love,” Shou said. The fingers pushed in again, then slipped out of him. A pause as he heard Shou use the lube on himself, and then he felt hands grip his hips and something hard and long push against him, starting to fill him slowly.

There was pain again, yes, but there was also the feel of Shou leaning over to kiss his ear and nibble on it a little, and fingers sliding up under his shirt, finding his nipple again and caressing it - skin on skin this time, the tiny bud becoming erect under Shou’s gentle touch.

“Oh, you feel so good,” Shou panted as he paused, resting for a moment with his hardness encased in Hiroto’s tight heat - a moment he always thought of as his lover embracing him with his full body. “Nothing ever felt like you, Hiroto.”

He started to move, slowly and carefully, one hand still playing with Hiroto’s nipple, the other sliding down over his erection. Hiroto let out another moan as a soft touch moved over stiff flesh, the fingers running along the shaft, brushing over the sensitive area just under the head.

“Faster,” Hiroto moaned, wanting more, more heat and more sensation and more of the wild hotness of having his body invaded in a very welcome way. Shou began to move quicker, Hiroto thrusting back against him, like a more ragged version of what they were doing when they danced.

Shou was careful not to thrust too hard at first, knowing full well what it was like to be on the receiving end. He’d bottomed to Tora, to Saga, to Ruki. The best seme was often an experienced uke. The more he felt Hiroto’s body relax, the more he picked up the pace, sliding over and over into the hot channel that gripped and caressed him with every thrust.

“Oooh,” Hiroto moaned as Shou plunged deeper, as his fingers caressed him faster, sliding up and down his length, then over the head, brushing against the opening on top. His heart was hammering, a faster rhythm than even the music coming from his “dance” playlist (The third song song? The fourth? Who was keeping track, and who cared?)

Shou was thrusting hard now, his fingers moving faster, slick with precome and sliding from one sensitive spot to the other. Hiroto’s moans were going straight through his body, bringing on moans of his own, along with murmurs about how beautiful he was, and how hot and sexy and how me made him feel so, so good . . .

And then came a particularly hard thrust that hit the most sensitive area inside him, and Hiroto threw his head back, eyes snapping open in surprise as he let out a gasp, pleasure racing through his body. No matter how many times Shou hit his prostate, every time it happened it was a delicious shock.

“Oh, oh, do that again!” he cried, and Shou complied, the sensation shooting through his body like skyrockets as Hiroto cried out hoarsely. Yet another thrust, and it pushed Hiroto over the edge. He leaned back, nearly screaming as ecstasy flooded through every bit of him , his hot come pouring over Shou’s fingers.

A hard thrust into his body, and then he heard Shou cry out in reply, trembling against Hiroto, pouring himself into his lover until he finally sagged against him, exhaling a long, sighing breath.

They both stayed slumped over for awhile, panting. Then, Shou reluctantly pulled out, reaching over for tissues. Hiroto felt him gently start to clean him off, and reality returned bit by bit. His shirt was stuck to him - they never got fully undressed. They were in the living room, and he didn’t have the energy to walk to the bedroom at the moment. They could cuddle on the couch.

Sure enough, that’s what Shou did, taking Hiroto’s hand and drawing him to the front of the couch, then down with him. Hiroto nestled against Shou, arms wrapped around him and head on his chest, feeling Shou embrace him in return.

These wonderful moments of afterglow, sated and warm and so very in love, were a high comparable only to standing on stage, as far as Hiroto was concerned. (Sex itself was in another category entirely).

“I love you so much,” Shou murmured, kissing the top of the younger man’s head.

“Mmm, I love you, too,” Hiroto yawned. He could go to sleep right here and now, easily.

Shou closed his eyes, pulling Hiroto closer and resting his head on the soft blond hair. Okay, so most of the evening didn’t go like he’d planned. But at least it had a very, very nice ending.

* * *

They were snuggled in bed the next morning when Shou was awakened by his phone pinging with a text. He yawned, nestling closer to Hiroto. He was reluctant to move. But then again, with everything that was going on at the moment - new single on the way, upcoming major festival, a marathon photoshoot on the schedule - any phone message was potentially important.

He reached for the device, careful not to disturb Hiroto. His lover stirred and yawned anyway. “Whatizzt?” he mumbled.

Shou read the message, then dropped the phone onto the covers. “It’s Ruki-sempai. He wants to know if we want to double-date with him and Aoi for lunch before rehearsal. He also said he was going to ask us to double-date last night, but things got crazy.” And oh, the irony.

Hiroto raised his head, still blinking sleepily. “Sure, that’s worth getting up for.” He sat up, stretching. “They should have said something to us last night, though, before we ended up with that huge group.”

Shou thought about what Nao had said the night before - about cherishing the time they all spent together as a group. He’d been annoyed then, but . . .

This way, he got to have the alone time with Hiroto and his old friends, and had a memory with everyone to boot.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I think things worked out just fine.”


End file.
